Revelations
by Brooklyn Davis
Summary: In the prolouge their is a warning of character death.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill or Tomb Raider. I just own the characters I make up and the story line. No harm was intended when I decided to write this fan fiction. I am making no money here.

Prologue

Lara Croft turned to get out of the ice cave before it caved in on her.

"You know he pleaded and begged for his life."

Lara stopped short and turned to face the one man she despised the most.

"But he was most afraid of me getting this."

The man held up a locket.

"Come an Lara," Bryte yelled, "It's caving in."

"Get everyone out of here," Lara yelled back at him, "I'll be fine."

Lara didn't move her eyes of him as she walked the short distance to him. Her hands were just waiting to get the chance to pull out the guns. The second she stood over him he leaped into the hair and pulled out his guns. Lara was just as fast pulling hers out if not faster. But to Lara's advantage, she held two guns.

"No guns."

"Did you kill my father."

"Of course I did."

Before he even had time to react, Lara shot him four times. The look of shock that overtook his face would never leave Lara's mind as he fell to the floor in what seemed like slow motion. But as soon as he hit the ground time sped up once more and Lara was faced with the problem of getting out. She rushed towards the exit, hoping it wasn't too late.

X

X

X

X

Bryte waited with Alex West and several men he did not know. They were far away that the collapsing cave would not effect them, but close enough that they would see Lara when she came out at the last second. But so far Lara had not come. They watched as the caves collapsed and they didn't stop watching until an hour after everything settled and they realized she wasn't coming out. Bryte fell to his knees. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"I don't understand," Bryte managed.

"We probably never will," Alex said.

"Lara saved the world, only to die."

A/N: All will be explained in the next chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Stranger things happen

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just own the characters I make up and the story line.

Chapter One

Stranger Things happen

Haley James Scott unlocked her locker.

"You still wanna share a locker with me?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I do."

To prove this she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I have to go meet Whitey now about the incoming freshman," Nathan reminded her.

"Well you better get to that meeting."

"See you in math."

"See you than."

Nathan kissed her again before he took off for the gym. Haley watched as he disappeared into the gym before she turned to hang her pictures up. It was what she did every year on the first day of school. Only this year she would have so many more pictures than last year. Just as she finished someone slammed her locker shut. Haley jumped back. She looked over at the person and saw the one person who hated her the most. Jessica Jean Patrick.

"Hello Haley."

"Jessica. How was your summer?"

Haley tried to be as nice as she could.

"Well it was good. It would have been better if you and Nathan had broken up but you what they say. Beggars can't be choosers."

"I guess they can't."

This was the only thing she hated most about school. Every once in a while Jessica would annoy her telling her that she was going to win Nathan one of these days. But with the whole marrying him over the summer, Jessica was just shit out of luck. Brooke had even offered to go after her for Haley, but Haley had told her it wouldn't solve anything.

"Well this year I'm going to get Nathan Scott to be mine," Jessica said as a matter of factly.

"That's so unlikely," Haley smirked.

"Why?"

All Haley had to do was hold up her left hand and point to the ring. Jessica obviously got the message and stomped of furiously. Haley watched as she fumed at her friends and any passerby that was caught in the line of fire. Haley laughed before she opened her locker back up to dump her books in. Neatly of course.

"Tutor Wife," Brooke called from the other end of the hallway.

Haley turned and watched Brooke walk over to her.

"Hey Brooke, Your early."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Brooke asked.

Haley handed her schedule before turning back to her locker.

"So what classes do you have together?" Haley asked.

She hung up her mirror before turning to face Brooke. Brooke was studying the schedule.

"We have English and Lunch together again. Everyone else has the same lunch period as us. Except this year you're in my global class. There seems to be a new teacher," explained Brooke.

"Can I see that?"

Brooke handed her the paper. Haley took a look at the paper. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hales. What's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I think my Aunt is teaching us Global," Haley managed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"My mom told me yesterday she died in a cave in last week."

A/N: Lady Lara Croft will make an appearance next chapter. Some Bryte and Hillary.


End file.
